20 Things Naruto Edition
by katsuki-namikaze
Summary: A list of 20 things you don't know about various characters in the Naruto verse. Rated T for safety though that may change later.
1. Itachi Uchiha

Hi all! It's been a while since I posted anything Naruto related so I figured in honor of Itachi's birthday (today for those of you who don't know). This is actually going to be a series of 20 Things for each Naruto character, but I'm not sure when the rest wil follow. This is more of a thing to get my back into the idea of writing a Naruto story, but it may be a long time coming.

Also, in relation to these 20 things, I tried my best to avoid OC's but I just couldn't find another person that I liked enough to put in #18. I tried to keep these as close to accurate as possible even though I kinda neglected Sasuke. Oh well, maybe I'll write another set for Itachi later and add more Sasuke. Or not.

**Disclaimer: None of the character's used below, with the exception of Katsuki, belong to me so please don't sue me. I'm just a poor high school student. :) **

* * *

Itachi Uchiha

first memory he has is of the war. Iwa-nin had ambushed the Leaf Village and he and some of the other clan children had been sent to a hideout on the edge of the compound. However, somewhere in between point A and point B, they were attacked by an Iwa-nin and separated from their escort. He and Shisui somehow managed to find their way onto a battlefield before they were found by Itachi's mother and led back to the hideout.

their death, Itachi remembers meeting the Fourth Hokage and his wife, Kushina, since the man was friends with his mother, Mikoto. It seemed he stayed with the two more than his own parents before the fox attack. He always wondered what happened to their child.

graduated from the Ninja Academy at age of seven and was placed on a squad with Iruka Umino and Anko Mitarashi. He was never as close to anyone - family not included - as he was to the two of them. Sometimes he still misses them.

Orochimaru, the trio had two other sensei. The second, a temporary stand in until they could find someone with the time to train three genin, Inochi Yamanaka. The three children likes him well enough, but not as much as their next sensei - Asuma Saratobi. This was why he allowed Kisame to handle the man when they first encountered him after the Sand/Sound battle.

secretly hated both of his parents for what they had done to him. Fugaku for turning him into and viewing him as nothing more than a weapon to be used against the village and Mikoto for ignoring him because he tied her down in an unwanted marriage.

of the Third Great War, Itachi loathed war and conflict and thus did everything in his power to avoid becoming involved in anything pertaining to the two, however since this was unavoidable, he wanted to become a Medic-Nin, but the heir to the Uchiha Clan wasn't allowed to do something so feminine.

most people compare him to Madara, Itachi believes he is actually more like Izuna. They were both peace-loving, kind, and adored their brother's to the point that they would give their lives for them. \

most people viewed him as a heartless monster, Itachi knew that Madara wasn't that bad of a person one you got to know him and didn't insult his loved ones. As a matter of fact, the few Akatsuki members who knew he was alive viewed him as a sort of Father figure. Itachi especially seeing as the man was the whole reason he was still alive.

the Uchiha Massacre, Itachi considered finishing the job by killing himself as well. Somehow this idea got back to Madara who managed to convince him otherwise. He's still unsure if he should be grateful to the elder man or not.

Sasuke was born, Itachi didn't want him. At least not until cousin-who-he-called-Uncle Obito told him that having a younger brother wasn't so bad once they got to a certain age. Even though Itachi loved his brother dearly, he never found out how long it took for Sasuke to stop acting like his shadow.

night the Nine-Tailed Fox attacked, both of his parents went out to help with the cause so Itachi got stuck caring for his two and a half month old brother. This was Itachi's first attempt at hiding his emotions for the sake of others. It wasn't a complete failure.

first night in Akatsuki was one of the most stressful and frightening nights of his life, second only to the night of the massacre. The reason being that he was in the room between the Shark man who's name he couldn't remember that particular night on one side and his former sensei on the other. Halfway through the night he managed to sneak out without alerting either male and hid in Madara's room and left early the next morning so the elder man never knew he was there. Or at least he hoped not.

took three days for Itachi and Madara to reach Akatsuki Headquarters after the massacre. The first night Itachi couldn't sleep due to fear of what his dreams would hold. The same went for the second night. However on the third night, Itachi was sure Madara slipped something in his drink since he had never slept that soundly in his entire life. Somehow he couldn't bring himself to complain about it the next day.

Madara told him he was to be paired with Orochimaru on his missions, Itachi realized that the man was at least slightly insane. After all, Orochimaru was insane, cruel, a rumored pedophile, and Itachi's former sensei. Later when Madara paired him with Kisame, he realized that that was Madara's way of helping him get over what had happened five years prior. He never thanked the man personally, but he had the feeling that Madara already knew just how grateful Itachi really was.

first time Itachi truly learned what it was to really be concerned over someone was when Sasuke took his first steps. Itachi and his mother had been trying to get his to walk for several days and though the boy could stand up by himself, he could not walk. Not even a step. However, one day that changed. Itachi was setting on the couch working on the homework that his sensei had assigned when he heard Sasuke call for him. He was in the middle of a sentence so he unintentionally ignored Sasuke until he was finished writing. When he looked up, the baby was beside the coffee table since Itachi was pretty sure he was further away before. he assumed the baby had crawled over. At least until he stood up and walked the rest of the way to the couch. Itachi treated him to an extra hour of play later that day.

had been fairly sick as a young child so hearing that he was going to die an early death due to sickness didn't surprise him anywhere near as much as it probably should have. However it did put a huge dent in his plans to have Sasuke kill him so instead of allowing it to run its course like he wanted to, he took medicine to treat it. As long as he survive to see Sasuke kill he him would die a happy man, even if it was a fairly painful death.

a child his best friend had been Shisui Uchiha. Not a huge surprise since the older boy was his self-appointed protector. Something that was highly irksome in part and terrific in others. Like for instance, after he, Iruka, and Anko got back after Orochimaru had kidnapped them. If it weren't for Shisui he wouldn't have recovered anywhere near as well as he did since the older boy helped convince him that it wasn't nearly as bad as he thought it was. Secretly Itachi didn't believe him, but after hearing it several hundred times, he finally began to believe it. Thankfully, since Tsunade, who had been called in to help the three children recover, discovered that if the children were depressed the individual marks Orochimaru had place on them had more of an influence.

's first love had been a girl on his ANBU squad. She had long fiery red hair that went down close to her knees, ocean blue eyes, and a fierce yet kind personality. Her name was Katsuki Namikaze and was apparently somehow related to the Fourth Hokage. He first got up the nerve to ask her to hang out after one of their more dangerous missions. Unfortunately, this was only a month before he was ordered to eliminate the Uchiha Clan so it didn't manage to get very far in the emotional aspect.

Shisui and Sasuke found out about the above relationship, the two set out to interrogate her to see if she was "worthy". Itachi attempted to stop them, but they eventually caught up with the couple at a tea house and proceeded to embarrass both teens with their questioning. Somehow, once she got past the shocking forwardness the Shisui and Sasuke presented their questions, she admitted it was pretty funny and that she wished she had someone to do that for her. Itachi realized just how fortunate he was to have the pesky yet lovable duo around.

first time Itachi met Deidara, the two hated each other. That may have something to do with the fact that Itachi trapped the blonde in the Tsukuyomi, but probably not. However, after so long of fighting and so many lectures from the adults the two realized that all the time they had spent fighting could have been dedicated to pranking the elder members of Akatsuki and thus a so called troublemaking duo was born. Boy did the other members regret telling them to try to get along.


	2. Madara Uchiha

Well, here's the next segment of 20 Things Naruto Edition. Here you all thought I forgot about this, in reality... I kinda did. I wanted to have another character's ready before I poubished this, but the next one is proving to be a problem since I don't know a whole lot about her. I haven't watch or read Naruto in a while so I may have to go refresh my memory some more.

**Warnings : Mentioned homosexuality, mentioned character death, and mild violence (but considering who this is, how could there not be?)**

Enjoy!

* * *

Madara Uchiha

1. Contrary to popular belief, Madara wasn't always the overly violent psychopath who desired world domination. At one point he was just a poor orphaned boy who wanted nothing more than for him and his brother Izuna to survive another day.

2. Despite what people may believe, the members of Akatsuki were never just pawns to be used and discarded to achieve his goals. Every member had some form of problem, usually similar to his own childhood experiences, and he gave them a way out of it by offering them a place to stay in exchange for some help. Konan and Nagato were two of the three Ame Orphans; Kakuzu was a former slave that Izuna had rescued several decades prior not to mention they shared a common enemy; Hidan was a complete outcast because of his religion and the fact that it made him nearly impossible to hurt; Deidara was abused because of his hand mouths; Sasori was an orphaned abused child with abandonment issues; Kisame was feared due to his unnatural size and appearance; Itachi was an abused child who, despite their original class differences, faced problems similar to his own. He never regretted "adopting" any of them, even when some of them betrayed him in the end.

3. Over the years Madara had been many things: a thief, a prostitute, a leader, a merchant, and many other things that even he can no longer remember. But the one thing he is first and foremost is a shinobi.

4. He hates being in complete darkness. Becoming blind only made this worse. That's why he didn't put up more of a fight when Izuna offered his eyes.

5. Yes, Izuna really did offered his eyes. Madara didn't steal them like everybody seems to believe and nobody believes it when he tells them otherwise. Sometimes, most of the time, he wishes he never accepted them. After all, immortality isn't all its thought to be. Especially when you have many regrets.

6. His bedroom is as far from the rest of Akatsuki's as it can be not because he wants it to remain hidden, but because he still has nightmares from what he did to Izuna. Nightmares that often cause him to wake up screaming.

7. Itachi's first night at Akatsuki Base was spent in Madara's room on the floor. The only reason Madara didn't have him get up on the bed was because he knew it would damage the younger male's pride. He never spoke of the incident for the same reason.

8. He was sixteen when he learned how to read. This was also the year he became the head of the clan. Due to the war raging on around them, nobody but medics and politicians learned how to read because it just wasn't that important.

9. He's been in love once a long time ago. When he was four, a man rescued him from death during a raid on the Uchiha Clan. That man was a Senju, but somehow Madara still wanted to find him and thank him. He fell in love when he saw the man for the second time. However, it was on a battlefield so Madara never got to tell him the truth. He still wishes he would have.

10. Izuna was the most important person in Madara's life. Their mother died when Izuna was just a few months old so Madara had raised him with the aid of their uncle who had too many children to take in two more children permanently. So when Izuna died, Madara felt like a large part of him died as well. He never fully recovered from the depression that sent him into.

11. He's bipolar. When he was about eight, he stated showing the signs of it, but it wasn't until he was twelve that his uncle, who was a medic, realized what it was. After all, most children didn't jump from angry to sad then to hyper all in a matter of hours. Unfortunately, at that time there was no way to treat it back then so it progressively got worse.

12. Only a hand full of people know about the above fact since it was always something to keep hidden. Even now, when it's a more commonly diagnosed ailment, he feels uncomfortable even mentioning it. Tobi was created for the purpose of helping hide it. After all, who would expect him to be hyper unless to was an act.

13. Most people have said that Itachi resembles him in a lot of way; the seeming desire to kill said brother which is false for both men, both are powerful and have committed acts that no one seemingly in their right mind would have done, ect., but Madara knows better. Itachi has to good of a heart to every be anything like Madara, who only regrets _some _of what he's done.

14. He never intended to become a shinobi. He was content being a simple civilian until his idiot friend Hiroki attacked Izuna. Hours later, he realized that he had unintentionally discovered a new form of the Sharingan. Now he had no say in the matter.

15. He never fully hated Hashirama or the little village they created. He only pretended to keep up appearances and to ensure that the Senju would treat them fairly. How many Uchiha would completely willingly sign over their rights to their most hated rival? However, he was irked when even his clan voted against him in the decision for Hokage. He only did what he did to protect them, couldn't they understand that?

16. He left the village because he felt that he had on choice. The Uchiha council thought he was crazy and intended to provoke another war, the village council probably thought the same and that he was a monster, even Hashirama didn't have that much faith in him. What was the point of staying somewhere where no body cared about you?

17. During their final battle, neither seemed to have their heart in it. Sure Madara called on the Nine Tailed Fox, but he knew that Hashirama could suppress it fairly easily. Not to mention that both men had several chances to kill the other and didn't take them. Madara ran off afterwards, wounded but healable, and, in a nice twist of irony, helped found the Mist Village.

18. His least favorite job was being a prostitute even though it paid the most. As a shinobi you can at least fight back when someone hurts you, as a whore you just have to accept it. It was worth it though to keep Izuna and himself fed legally.

19. Back when the village was first created, people assumed he was having an affair with Hashirama. This is only half right. He was having an affair with one of the Senju brothers, but not that one. Though he always wished it was the other one. He knew that Tobirama knew because he often screamed out the elder's name. Likewise, Madara pretended he didn't notice when Tobirama screamed out Izuna's.

20. Madara's done and seen many things over his incredibly long life, but none have made him quite as happy as watching Mito's grandnephew preparing the justu that would undoubtedly end his life. He granted the young boy a smile as the last piece of his mask fell to the cold ground below. "Thank you."


End file.
